


All Through With Compromising

by writethisway



Series: Lost in the SSR Archives [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based off real life kinda, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, I stan Violet, It's a fun time right now YEET, Violet's not a doormat, she's so sweet and UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Violet's smart, and she notices things. Things that go unsaid.





	All Through With Compromising

Oh.

_Oh._

I had inklings, of course.

The day that we had to cancel our date because Peggy was missing, when I first met Peggy that day and saw Daniel, sweet Daniel, look at us like I found out some horrible secret.

Then today.

When he brought her to my house, the house that I bought, that Daniel was going to move into and he looked at her with the eyes he gave me.

I understand now.

And I made up my mind.

I am no one’s second choice, I was not made to be one. So, Daniel. I had fun these last 6 months, but I know your heart belongs to someone else. So I’m letting you go. 

_"You didn’t tell me."_


End file.
